


Forget Me

by Firehedgehog



Series: Twisting Chains of a Twisted Fate [1]
Category: Afterdeath - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Chance Meetings, Classic Sans - Freeform, One-Shot, afterdeath, geno sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Geno had vanished, Sans found himself in a Strange AU





	Forget Me

It had been an accident, Sans had found himself in a strange AU called the waiting room.

It looked like a large cafe, but empty of life.

He’d tried to leave, but seemed to be stuck.

Hopefully the others would find him soon, sighing he sat in one of the plastic chairs and quickly fell asleep.

“Being lazing again?” a voice asked amused, Sans woke with a start.

“Geno...” he said in shock, taking in the familiar white garb monster with red scarf thankfully without the large gash, sadly his other eye socket was still.. melty.

“Hello Sans, you really shouldn’t be here,” Geno said, with a sigh the other monster sat across from him.

“Geno, where have you been. You just vanished, everyone’s been worried. I knew you were alive, we share a soul after all?” Sans asked worriedly, it had been years since Geno had vanished.

“Sans... I should have listened to you,” Geno whispered.

“Yeah whatever, come on lets go on, Papyrus and the kid are waiting,” Sans said.

“Sans you have to stop looking for me,” Geno said softly.

“Geno, I found you I don’t have to look anymore,” Sans said annoyed, jumping to his feet.

“Sans, this is the waiting room. You can meet people that have no longer exist or not even born, I\m just a memory of what was,” Geno said climbing to his feet.

“Where’s the real you then Geno, its time for you to come home,” Sans said, Geno gave a sad smile and started walking away.

“Stop looking Sans, remember me as I was not of who I am. I’d rather not destroy memories,” Geno said, and snapped his fingers.

“Geno wait!” Sans yelled.

But no one answered.

He also wasn’t in the waiting room AU anymore but home.

“Damn it Geno,” Sans said angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get a bit confused on what Geno is hinting at you can check the original story end concepts here: https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/post/179920202990/ask-error-my-ideas-on-how-it-would-have


End file.
